


Summer Camp Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Series: Endless Summerstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes to summer camp for a week.<br/>Just random bits and pieces from their week, not in correct linear order. Characters added as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp Shenanigans

Vriska and Terezi stood next to each other; they were partners for this activity. She had no clue which counselor’s idea it was to go sailing, but whoever it was didn’t know this group of kids. Without a doubt, at least three ships will be sunk, at least two will catch on fire, and maybe a few will just get lost. Vriska looked around at who else was partnered up. With the way everyone was paired, some ships were going down. The counselor was handing out life jackets, and everyone put them on. It’s not like they were going to stay on, anyways. Vriska made sure hers was buckled in a way it would be easy to unbuckle, and she saw a bunch of the others doing the same thing. 

“Now that you’re all in pairs, I suggest you choose who will control the steering, and who will control the speed. I recommend the more responsible of your pair for steering, and the other for speed.” The counselor looked around nervously, she had heard about this group. They caught nearly everything on fire, and the things they didn’t catch on fire were destroyed in other ways. Some things were forked (two of the kids carried around big double-ended tridents. No one was stupid enough to take them away.), some things were stabbed, and some things were destroyed beyond recognition in ways unknown to most. At least they shouldn’t be able catch anything on fire this time, everything was soaking wet.

She was wrong.

“I call speed! You can have steering, Terezi.” Vriska ran over to the boat, hopping on board and motioning for Terezi to join her. Terezi pushed the boat off, and jumped in once it wasn’t touching the bottom anymore. 

Soon, every boat was in the water, and the counselor was relieved. She didn’t have to follow them into the water, technically they weren’t on camp grounds, so she technically wasn’t responsible for what happened to the out there.

Once their boat was far enough out in the water, Vriska took her life jacket off and threw it in the water. “They’re just for wimps who can’t swim. I bet Tavros is wearing one.” 

Terezi sighed, not that she hadn’t taken off her own. This practically guaranteed they were going to have some sort of boating accident. 

Meenah observed the wreckage of the sailboat closest to her. “Team Catfish’s ship sank!” She looked closer, not seeing either of the two occupants of the boat. “Meulin, do you see either of them? I mean, we’re gonna get in trouble if our cousins go missing.”

“Yeah, I see them! They’re right behind me; they both swam over here and got on our boat. Yay Team Catfish! That’s all of us, if it wasn’t clear,” Meulin said, surveying the occupants of the boat. There was Meenah; Nepeta and Feferi, both absolutely soaked; and herself. No one had life jackets. Who needs them?

Five minutes later, six out of the eight boats had sunk. Nearly everyone was piled onto Team Catfish’s boat, as Team Scourge had disappeared. They had headed off as soon as they saw the other ships sinking, and no one knew quite where they had ended up. Meenah had started taking bets on when they’d show up. There was everything from five minutes ago (Kanaya had lost on that one) to never showing up again (That had been Damara’s guess; it was starting to look like she might be right.). 

“I have to say, if they never show up again, I don’t think their parents will be very happy with us. Do you think we should go find them?”

“Aranea, if you wanna look for them, start swimming. This boat’s too full to move. There are fourteen glubbing people of a boat with a capacity of two! If we try to go anywhere, we’re going down.” Meenah slapped Aranea’s hand away from the steering apparatus. She pulled her hand back, glaring at Meenah in strong disapproval. 

The unfortunate sailing accident happened right after that. Terezi had been steering the boat to the right, while Vriska pulled on the speed rope. When you pull the speed rope, the boat leans to the right. The boat leaned too far to the right, and tipped over on its side. Then it flipped completely upside-down. The girls just stared at each other. What had just happened, and how were they supposed to get it back upright? Their best idea was to grab the thing running along the bottom of the boat, and hope they could flip it back over. It didn’t work. They settled for sitting on top of it, hoping someone would find them. 

No one did for four hours.


End file.
